1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to web serving and more particularly to web serving pages that take a relatively long time to transfer to a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many websites include objects, including Java® objects, a registered trademark of Sun Microsystems, and Flash® objects, a registered trademark of Adobe Systems, that facilitate feature-rich animations and/or site navigation. Many of these objects are quite large and, therefore, require an extended period to download to a user's desktop where the objects can be played or otherwise executed.